It's Only an Assignment
by Tsukekaeru Karasu
Summary: This is a short little story I ran off in Math rather than study based on a poem 'Watanuki' wrote. He isn't quite sure where it comes from but it may have something to do with feelings he's hiding.


**It's Only an Assignment ****  
**

Watanuki looked at the paper for the third time in an hour. He'd finished Work at Yukko's with only a slight headache and still had to write a poem. His other homework was finished and sitting in his bag ready to be turned in the next day. This poem was the only thing keeping him up. Taking a deep breathe Watanuki picked up a pen and set it to the paper hoping for the best. 

_A Poem __  
__By Watanuki Kimihiro _

__

_Give me a chance to hold your hand, __  
__Holding you close never let it end, __  
__Pull me to you. Breathe in deep __  
__In night, in dusk lay me to sleep __  
__Keep me awake with passionate moans __  
__Harder I try to stifle my own. _

__

_To describe you an endless question __  
__Your face is my heart __  
__Your touch the fires of passion __  
__Burning my blood _

__

_Is it lust is it love? __  
__Is it tension or trust? __  
__Is it panic of fun? __  
__That leads me, frenzied to your bed tonight. __  
__Regardless the question… let me stay. __  
__Close, close, your heartbeat my own __  
__Lulling to sleep, comfortable, safe __  
__Never again will I be alone. _

Finished Watanuki looked at the page. The words he'd written so neat. Curious he read the page over.

'I couldn't have written this,' Watanuki thought panicking at the prospect of turning it in tomorrow. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was almost eleven. Freaking out in classic Watanuki fashion he shoved the poem in his bag and got ready for bed. He had to be up early tomorrow to make Domeki his insufferable bento.

At six Watanuki's alarm went off and woke him up. Grumbling about nightmares, Domeki had been in his dreams, Watanuki collected his uniform and went to hurry through his morning ritual.

Ten minutes later Watanuki came out of the bathroom teeth brushed and smelling faintly of vanilla.

Sighing Watanuki started making their lunches using it as a time to relax before facing a day filled with the horrors of his life. Woe is he for having to put up with Domeki and Yukko on a daily basis not to mention the spirits.

Watanuki finished carefully packing the bento and glanced up at the clock, 'Perfect timing.' Grabbing the bento and his bag Watanuki put on his shoes, grabbed his keys and slipped out of his apartment.

Watanuki remembered the poem just before he caught up to Domeki who was waiting for him. 

"Here, it's your lunch you can carry it," Watanuki said supremely holding the bento out in front of him. 

Domeki didn't say anything but took the bento and started off towards the school. 

Watanuki followed Domeki quietly digging in his bag for the poem he wrote. Finding it Watanuki pulled it out and read through it.

'Maybe I did write this,' Watanuki thought reading over the top of the poem. 'That could definitely be about Himawari-chan. But this bit here,' Watanuki looked at the bottom two lines. 'I'm only ever safe around…' 

"Oi," Domeki said calmly stopping to look back at Watanuki.

Watanuki glanced at Domeki his eyes following his train of thought. "MY NAME IS NOT 'OI'" he yelled though it lacked the usual flailing.

"What are you looking at?" Domeki asked ignoring him completely.

"An assignment I had to do," Watanuki said irated that Domeki had ignored him yet again.

Moving closer Domeki snatched the paper from Watanuki and read it keeping it out of his reach.

"GIVE THAT BACK! YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT!" Watanuki shouted as he leapt for the paper.

"Why don't you want me to read it? Is it about me?" Domeki asked as he finished reading the poem.

"NO IT'S NOT! WHY WOULD I WRITE A POEM ABOUT AN IDIOT LIKE YOU?" Watanuki said throwing his arms in the air before snatching the poem back. 

Domeki turned and kept walking towards the school so he could hide the small smile on his face.

Watanuki read through his slightly crumpled poem and glanced up at Domeki. 'It's not about him and even if it were… It's only and assignment.'


End file.
